simple things are made out of hard things
by shelbybarringer
Summary: this is a story of love being hard sometimes. bella and edward are human in this one.
1. new girls old guys

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these character which you recognize (yes sad but trueJ) they belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer. this is a story from Edwards and bellas point of view and they are all human. it´s my very first twilight fanfic so please be gentle… and please r&r so i Know how you are liking the story. and also i am from Finland so my english grammar might suck. sorry About that but please bare with me=)

if there's any beta readers who Would like to help me, all help is really needed.

in this story Edward has two brothers Jasper and Emmett.

Alice is Jaspers girlfriend

Rose is Bella's older sis in this one.

CHAPTER 1: new girls old guys

~Edward~

Wow it was going to be another dull Thursday in forks highschool. it was raining and cloudy and all around depressing. Only my brother Emmett had a big Smile across his face.

'what the hell are you smiling about.?' I asked him. he looked just like a lonatic.

'Oh come on bro, you seriously forgot? There's going to be new meat in the hallways today. sisters if I recall.'

'oh yeah that´s right. but there´s really enough silly girls in our school already.' I never was comfortable with girls around. they all just giggled and talked silly things. I never knew what was up like Emmett knew. He was the player in our he and Jasper obviously. with the exception that Jasper dated Alice. She was really too good for him. really sweet and nice to everyone. All the girls in here were perfectly fine and some of them had asked me out but I never knew why I just wasn't interested. Maybe I was looking for someone who really didn´t exist.

'Helloooo Ed where did you go? Holy shit LOOK at her.' Emmet said with wide eyes. changing the subject as soon as he started it.

There were two girls stepping in to the cafeteria. One was blonde, tall and kinda looking too impressed by herself. okay she was hot. no one, not even me could deny this. The other one was kind of the opposite. She was a looker I thought. Brown eyes that captured my attention right away, brown wild hair and face of an angel.

'Okay I found my next girlfriend. hands of boys she's mine.

Alice I need your help.' Emmett said. this was just like him. always a new conquest. every week a different girl. But the funny thing was that the girls never seemed to mind. they always fell for Emmett.

'Hah yeah right Em as if I'm going to. really funny.' Alice grinned and smiled to jasper her radiant smile.

'and by the way which girl do you even mean? there´s two of them.' I said hoping he meant the blond one. I didn't even know why. ha strange.

' oh come on. I mean the blond one of course. seriously she's the hottest thing I've ever seen. even hotter that nikki reed. no better than that she's like a blond nikki reed. and you know how I like my nikki reed movies'. emmett was ranting on.

'okay okay take a chill pill. shes's fine but she looks way too stuck up.' I pointed out. 'I think the girl next to her is kind of cute.'

'hey I have an idea.' Emmett said as a light bulb lit over his head.

okay this was never a good thing when Emmett had one of his great ideas. there was the time we borrowed our dad's car and wrapped it around a tree. and oh yeah the time we were kids and started our dog sitting gig. yeah thirteen dogs pooping around our house without our parents knowing. for five fifty bucks it really wasn't worth it. yep this ought to be good.

'okay what´s your idea then?' I asked and glanced to jasper. he was shaking his head and putting it down already to his hands. even he knew this was not going to be pretty.

'well I of course thought that we woyld have to have a party and invite the new girls to our house and hook up with them. well not you cause you´re a sissy. but me at least.' Emmett said and grinned.

'yep I knew this. NO the last party we had got way out of hand. you inviting half of the school including the reservation boys. we almost had to remodel our house. and mostly it was your fault for inveting the game with hammers.' I knew I was losing this battle already. when Em had something he wanted, he usually got it.

'oh come on. mom and dad are leaving to L.A. for the weekend. it's perfect. I promise that I am going to behave. and you can even be in charge of the music. Ed come on now. mom will never know.'

'yes she will.' Jasper said. 'She always ALWAYS knows when you are up to something. it must be like a sixth sense or something.'

'well this time she won´t. I promise. no more than fifty people plus Jacob and sam and those guys.'

'oh you do what you want. I am not going to be involved. and we have class to go to. what do you have?' I asked cause honestly I just wanted this party conversation to be over with.

'spanish. and you are so going to be involved. you are my personal wing man now that I lost Jazz. Sorry Alice no offend intended.' Em said and Alice knew he didn't mean it the bad way. Actually all the Cullens adored Alice. She really was the perfect fit to Jasper. Okay now I sounded like a gay guy. yep defently. thank god nobody heard me. hah.

'okay. well I have to get to class. or mr. bannet is goig to have a fit with me.' I said and got up.

'yeah with you ooookay. you and your perfect test scores. no teacher ever has had a fit with you.' Emmett said and meant it even thought he was just as good in school as I was. and that was with no effort at all.

'yep yep. still, gotta go. see you after school.' I said and walked away.

I walked out as fast as could and of course ran straight into someone. I looked up and started to apologize. it was the new brown haired girl.

she really was cute.

'oh I'm sorry. kinda in a hurry.' I said and forgot everything cause she was looking as embarrassed as I was.

'yeah I noticed. heh. I'm sorry too I wasn't looking where I was going.' she said. and chuckled nervesly.

'well sorry again.' I said and ran off. wow I was being rude. well I didn't know her so maybe she didn't mind. now I was really late. I looked back and the girl was looking at me too. yep defenetly really cute I thought. maybe the party was not such a bad idea. and with that thought I went in to the classroom.

Well here's the first chap. please r&r so I know if I should continue. and if it's any good.

and if there's some beta readers out there. please contact me if you wished to help.


	2. first words are always hard

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these character which you recognize (yes sad but trueJ) they belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer. this is a story from Edwards and bellas point of view and they are all human. it´s my very first twilight fanfic so please be gentle… and please r&r so i Know how you are liking the story. and also i am from Finland so my english grammar might suck. sorry About that but please bare with me=)

if there's any beta readers who Would like to help me, all help is really needed.

in this story Edward has two brothers Jasper and Emmett.

Rose is Bella's older sis in this one.

Chapter 2: First words are always hard

~Bella~

' okay are everyone at present?' mr. banner asked. 'now all. we have a new addition to our class. please everybody make her feel welcome. Isabella Swan everybody.

Oh no. I really didn't like this. 'umm it's just bella.' I said and blushed. I hated these kind of introductions.

'okay just Bella' okay that's funny I thought. 'there's just one seat open it's right here.' he said and showed me the place. oh shit it was beside the guy I ran into at cafeteria. no no no. this was just my luck. well guess I just have to enduer it.

the guy looked just as surprised as I was and I could swear I heard somewhere from the back some giggling. shit this was not a good sign. okay just breathe bella. it's going to be fine. I walked to my seat and of course tripped and threw my books up in the air one landing to the guys head. yep just my luck.

'oh my god I'm so sorry' I said and tried to smile. everyone tried to smuther a laugh so there was small sniggers all around.

'It's fine, don' worry about it. my head needed that. yep. defenetly.' he said like it was some kind of inside joke. okay he was a bit weird. really good looking as I noticed before but weird.

'umm I'm Bella. and seriously really sorry.' I said and I could feel his eyes bored into mine. shit he really was gorgeous.

'Edward Cullen.' he introduced himself and after that he was quiet. okay this is so not going well. if I had to sit with this guy the hole year I was going to die.

the hour went by really slowly as I tried my best not to look at Edward. but still every now and then I took a glance at him and I could have sworn he was taking a peek at me too. well I always knew I had a good imagination. there was no way he really was looking. and heck why should I even care. I was perfectly content with myself. except the occasional clumsiness. yeah I could live without that. and now I heard mr. banner ask me something and I had comleatly missed the question. great.

'umm I'm sorry I didn't hear the question.' I said embarrassed.

'mitosis' I heard the answer from beside me.

I repeated it.

'I would be grateful if mr. Cullen would let miss Swan answer for herself. anyway that's right. it's mitosis.'

I could see Edward blushing a bit. now he was getting in trouble cause of me. this was just great. he must hate me now. shit shit shit. I was cursing in my mind. I really didn't like when I put someone in an awkward position. I just had to say something.

'I know I'm repeating myself but sorry again. I'm just a bit lost today.'

'that's fine. I know how it feels, trust me.' he said and again looked away and just sat in silence.

the bell finally rang and it was time to meet Rose at the parking lot. I was more than ready to go home.

'oh you have got to be kidding me.' I said in a quiet voice when I saw that Rose was talking to that guy who was sitting next to Edward in the cafeteria. thank god he was not there.

'hey hun. this is Emmett. Emmett this is my lil sis Bella. Emmett is planning to throw a party this weekend and I already promised that we would go.' rose said and smiled her winning smile.

'yeah you wont be disappointed. it's going to be a plast.' Emmett said and smiled to me. he seemed nice. just my sisters type. big and flirtatious. 'there's gonna be a lot of people. if I just get my brothers onboard. I think you saw them at lunch and I think Ed is just your age Bella. you're seventeen right.' he asked. this was just great he was his brother. well good looks obviously runned in the family.

'ahh yeah I am. your brother sits with me in bio. I threw my books at him today so he just loves me.' I said in sarcastic voice and grinned. to my big surprise Emmett started to laugh really hard. I didn't know it was that funny.

'so you have a clumsy side, perfect.' he said and now I was really lost.

'you threw books at him? are you serious?' Rose asked even though she already knew I was. she was used of getting sodas spilled on her and every weird thing that happened around me.

'well it really wasn't intentional.' I said for my defense.' shall we go home. dad will be there soon.

'is your dad really a fbi agent? that's so cool.' emmet asked.

'he used to be. now he's contend just being the police chief of this small ass town.' Rose said and frowned. she really didn't like to move here down from miami.

'oh you get used to it. I'll promise to keep ou company.' Emmett said and smiled. wow he had the same winning smile as Rose had.

'thanks well we really should get going. bye and see you tomorrow in trig.' Rose said her goodbyes and I nodded too. then we were off on our way. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward was just walking toward his brother. smiling as if he had heard something funny. I really had to stop paying so much attention to this guy. but how.

well there's the scond chap. please again r&r. in the next chapter bella is introduced to Jacob Black.


End file.
